<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have a little faith in me by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973700">Have a little faith in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Songfic basée sur la chanson 'Have a little faith in me' reprise par Bon Jovi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have a little faith in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En ce soir de décembre, l’officier Maurice Boscorelli avait demandé à tous ses collègues et amis de se retrouver chez Haggerty’s. Ces derniers jours n’avaient pas été particulièrement faciles pour les héros de New York travaillant à la 55e division. Les premières neiges étaient tombées sur la ville et, qu’ils soient pompiers, secouristes ou policiers, tous avaient eu beaucoup de problèmes à gérer. Mais un drame particulier avait touché la grande famille qu’ils étaient. Tous étaient en deuil pour l’un des membres de leur groupe. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, l’officier Faith Mitchell avait perdu tout ce qu’elle avait de plus cher au monde.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Début septembre elle avait réussi à obtenir le divorce de son mari depuis plus de dix ans, Fred Yokas. C’était un amour de lycée qui avait duré beaucoup plus que la plupart des couples en règle générale. Et de cette relation étaient nés Emily et Charlie, ses deux plus grands trésors dans la vie. Mais comme toute belle chose, leur histoire avait trouvé son point final. Durant leurs dernières années de vie commune, Fred s’était mis à boire et avait perdu son boulot. Avec le temps les choses avaient empiré et il était devenu violent. Verbalement tout d’abord, puis physiquement. Ce fut à ce moment-là, quand les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer, qu’elle avait décidé que ç’en avait assez. Pour la sécurité de ses enfants, mais également pour la sienne, elle avait demandé le divorce assorti d’une injonction d’éloignement ainsi que la garde exclusive. A la fin du mois, le rapport de l’assistante sociale était venu conforter la décision du juge qui attribuait la garde exclusive au père des enfants, car le réquisitoire de l’avocat – qui insistait sur le danger et les horaires scandaleux du travail de Faith – l’avait convaincu que les deux petits seraient mieux avec Fred. Premier coup dur pour la jeune femme.<p>Si le retour à une vie normal avait été un peu difficile pour elle, car elle avait dû déménager et réapprendre à vivre sans ses enfants, Faith avait fini par remonter la pente. Ses amis et collègues l’avaient beaucoup soutenue, comme ils le font toujours quand l’un d’eux a des problèmes. Elle avait rarement eu l’occasion de passer ses jours de congé toute seule à broyer du noir. Et pour cela, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Mais c’était avec son partenaire de patrouille qu’elle avait passé le plus clair de ton temps libre. Sa relation avec Bosco avait évolué sans qu’aucun des deux ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Avec elle, son meilleur ami était devenu beaucoup plus calme, même si cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à se disputer fréquemment. Et puis le flirt s’était instauré tout naturellement entre les deux. Ils n’étaient pas amants, pas encore, pas vraiment. Pourtant tout le monde autour d’eux les considéraient déjà comme tels depuis un bon moment.</p><p>Mais le quotidien tranquille des deux officiers de 55-David avait été de nouveau bousculé. Ce jour-là la grande famille de la 55e s'était réunie pour profiter du dernier jour de beau temps annoncé par la météo autour d’un barbecue. Rires, plaisanteries et autres bons moments avaient jalonné la journée. Jusqu’à ce que le portable de Faith se mette à sonner. </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Flashback</span>
  </b>
</p><p>« Allô ? répondit-elle avec la réminiscence d’un rire dans la voix. »</p><p>Mais très vite son visage se décomposa et son teint vira au terne. Kim et Bosco, avec qui elle discutait auparavant et qui s’étaient écartés par respect, furent les premiers à percevoir le changement. Ils guettèrent le moindre signe pouvant leur indiquer quel était le motif de l’appel et qui était le porteur d’une si sombre nouvelle.  Quand elle raccrocha, son téléphone lui échappa des mains tant son corps tremblait. </p><p>« Faith ? s’inquiéta Bosco.<br/>
-	Elle est en état de choc, constata Kim. »</p><p>Tout le monde avait stoppé ses activités, perturbé par ce changement brutal d’atmosphère. Bosco s’agenouilla devant la jeune femme et lui prit les mains. Elles étaient gelées. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là, et quand la voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint qu’elle sortit de sa léthargie.</p><p>« Parle-moi, Faith. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?<br/>
-	Emmène-moi à la Pitié. S’il te plait… » </p><p>Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure, mais elle était emplie d’un mélange de douleur et de panique. Quand elle leva les yeux pour le supplier, ceux-ci étaient brillants de larmes contenues. D’un simple hochement de tête il acquiesça et se releva. Il l’a pris ensuite par les épaules pour la guider jusqu’à sa voiture. Le groupe se scinda en deux pour les laisser passer. Kim réussit à les convaincre de venir avec eux, juste au cas où, étant donné l’état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Une fois à l’hôpital, elle servirait de relais entre eux et leurs collègues inquiets restés sur place.</p><p>Les quelques heures qui avaient suivi étaient probablement les pires que Faith n’ait jamais connues. La jeune femme n’avait pas dit un mot du trajet. Elle s’était laissé glisser dans un état second pour ne pas s’abandonner au surplus d’émotions qui l’avaient assaillie un peu plus tôt. Son état inquiétait beaucoup Kim et Bosco. Les pauvres ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l’aider. Le jeune officier s’était contenté d’accélérer, maudissant silencieusement le trafic de l’après-midi. Une fois à l’hôpital, c’est Mary Proctor qui les avait reçus.</p><p>L’infirmière n’avait pas cherché à rassurer les trois amis, puisqu’il était de toute manière trop tard pour cela. Elle avait seulement cherché à calmer Faith qui ne cessait de poser la même question alors que les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.</p><p>« Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Je veux les voir. Dites-moi où ils sont. »</p><p>Sa voix ne portait pas plus loin qu’un chuchotement, mais les vibrations qu’elle contenait avaient suffisamment de force pour vous déchirer le cœur. C’est à ce moment-là que Bosco avait compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé aux enfants de sa meilleure amie. Son visage avait lui aussi pris une teinte plus pâle lorsqu’il avait demandé plus de détails à la femme en blouse blanche. Elle-même avait la gorge nouée quand elle s’était mise à leur raconter ce qu’elle savait.  </p><p>Fred avait pris sa voiture pour reconduire les deux enfants à l’école après le déjeuner. Seulement il n’était physiologiquement pas en état de prendre le volant. Soit il avait bu comme un trou pendant le repas, soit il n’avait pas dessoûlé depuis un certain temps. La triste conséquence à cela s’était résumée à un violent accident en plein carrefour new yorkais. Le conducteur du camion qui les avait percutés s’en sortait avec des blessures relativement bénignes, mais celui de la voiture familiale des Yokas était mort sur le coup. Les deux enfants quant à eux avaient survécus jusqu’à l’hôpital, mais avaient fini par succomber de leurs blessures. </p><p>En entendant Mary relater les faits, les dernières barrières de Faith avaient fini par céder. Si Bosco ne l’avait pas retenue, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol carrelé de l’hôpital. Lui aussi avait lutté pour ne pas pleurer, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il n’osait imaginer le chagrin d’une mère qui venait de perdre ses enfants.  Kim s’était écartée du groupe pour appeler Jimmy et le tenir au courant des faits. Mais même elle avait été bouleversée par la terrible nouvelle qu’ils venaient d’apprendre.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Fin du flashback</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant que l’enterrement avait eu lieu, et Faith n’avait pas encore totalement remonté la pente. Au bord de la dépression, elle avait été forcée de prendre un congé pendant plusieurs semaines. Et au cours de son repos obligatoire, il n’y avait pas eu une journée où elle n’avait pas reçu la visite de l’un de ses amis pour la distraire, parfois contre son gré. De retour au boulot, la jeune femme avait repris du poil de la bête. Le fait de ne plus avoir autant de temps pour gamberger lui avait rendu la vie meilleure, en quelque sorte. Mais sa légendaire joie de vivre n’était plus. Même si l’on parvient à les surmonter, il est des épreuves dont on ne peut ressortir totalement indemne.<p>C’est ainsi que Bosco se retrouvait dans les vestiaires du commissariat, après une longue soirée de patrouille, à supplier sa partenaire de l’accompagner chez Haggerty’s. </p><p>« Pas ce soir, désolé.<br/>
-	S’il te plait.<br/>
-	Bosco, je suis fatiguée. Demain, si tu veux.<br/>
-	Oh aller, Faith ! Tout le monde sera là.<br/>
-	Justement, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Le problème est réglé.<br/>
-	Mais c’est toi qui m’importes.<br/>
-	Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vienne ce soir ?<br/>
-	Ne fais pas l’innocente ! »</p><p>Ils restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Faith soupira quand elle comprit l’intention de son partenaire. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et se détourna de lui, mais il parvint à accrocher son regard au travers du miroir auquel elle faisait face.</p><p>« Juste... pas ce soir. D’accord ?<br/>
-	Faith…<br/>
-	N’insiste pas. S’il te plait. »</p><p>Quand elle revint vers son casier, Bosco vint se placer devant elle et la prit par les épaules. Elle ne chercha même pas à fuir son regard, car elle savait qu’il l’en empêcherait.</p><p>« Faith, je sais que tu voudrais rester seule ce soir pour pouvoir pleurer encore et encore, jusqu’à en tomber de fatigue. Je sais que d’habitude Emily et Charlie – regarde-moi, Faith ! S’il te plait… Je sais que d’habitude Emily et Charlie attendent que je te ramène du boulot pour que nous te regardions souffler tes bougies sur le gâteau qu’ils ont préparé. Je sais que tu aimerais qu’ils soient encore là. Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur. »</p><p>Comme elle n’arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de larmes qui s’était mis à inonder son visage, lui faisant fermer les yeux quelques instants alors que Bosco était en train de lui parler, ce dernier l’attira davantage contre lui et laissa ses mains aller et venir dans son dos pour l’apaiser. Il continua tout de même à lui parler doucement dans le creux de l’oreille.</p><p>« Je sais aussi que je ne supporte pas l’idée de te savoir si mal. Ça me tue de te voir pleurer sans rien pouvoir faire pour t’aider. C’est pour ça que j’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi ce soir. Je veux que tu sentes à quel point tu es aimée, que tu n’es pas seule. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi et que tu passes une bonne soirée. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la meilleure soirée d’anniversaire de ta vie, mais je veux que l’espace de quelques heures tu puisses oublier où tu es et ce que tu traverses. »</p><p>Il s’écarta d’elle et lui remit l’une de ses mèches blondes derrière l’oreille. Puis, gardant son visage entre ses doigts, il ancra son regard dans le sien et la supplia une dernière fois. Si elle refusait de nouveau alors il se plierait à sa volonté et la raccompagnerait chez elle en voiture.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu acceptes de faire ça pour moi ? Est-ce que tu m’autorises à te distraire juste pour cette nuit ? »</p><p>Elle hocha la tête puis fit un pas en arrière et s’essuya les yeux avant de répondre. Sa respiration était encore un peu désordonnée à force d’avoir pleuré, mais elle se força à lui sourire du mieux qu’elle pût. </p><p>« Okay.<br/>
-	C’est vrai ?<br/>
-	Oui. Je vais venir avec toi, et je vais passer une bonne soirée. »</p><p>Tous les deux savaient très bien qu’au fond, en prononçant la deuxième partie de sa phrase, c’était elle qu’elle cherchait à convaincre. Mais cela n’avait plus vraiment d’importance. Faith avait son choix et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Bosco se jura en lui-même qu’elle n’aurait pas à le regretter. Puis, comme tous les deux étaient prêts, ils purent enfiler leurs manteaux et se mettre en route. La jeune femme sortie la première des vestiaires car son partenaire lui tenait la porte, mais elle l’attendit. Quand il eut atteint son niveau, c’est tout naturellement qu’elle vînt lui prendre la main. Ils échangèrent un sourire et quittèrent le commissariat en direction de la voiture du jeune homme, non sans avoir fait retourner quelques têtes sur leur passage. Au moins la relève aurait de quoi discuter pour passer le temps. Mais peu leur importait cette nuit, car pour le moment ils avaient de la route à faire. Direction chez Haggerty’s.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Lorsque les deux officiers de 55-David passèrent la porte du bar, une salve d’applaudissements retentit. Tous leurs amis et collègues étaient là, le sourire aux lèvres. Même si pour la plupart n’avaient pas eu le moindre doute quant au succès de sa plaidoirie, ils étaient tous heureux de voir que Bosco avait réussi à convaincre Faith de venir. Toujours main dans la main, le jeune homme guida cette dernière jusqu’à la table où ils prirent place l’un à côté de l’autre. Un serveur s’approcha et prit note de toutes les commandes puis, avant de repartir, se pencha vers Bosco et chuchota quelque chose. Ce dernier sourit, acquiesça d’un signe de tête en le remerciant.<p>Le temps que les boissons arrivent, tous s’étaient mis à discuter tranquillement. Cet établissement était en quelque sorte leur sanctuaire. Et peu importe leur humeur du jour, chacun laissait ses problèmes sur le seuil et passait une soirée agréable. Cela faisait des années que cette tradition de fin de service perdurait, et ce n’était pas près de changer. Les propriétaires du bar étaient devenus au fil du temps ce qu’on pourrait appeler des amis pour cette famille plutôt atypique. </p><p>Au bout d’un moment toute la tablée se tut. Faith se sentait observée et était mal à l’aise. Après les avoir dévisagés une à une toutes les personnes autour de la table, elle tourna la tête vers Bosco qui la regardait également. </p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>Et ce fut comme un signal. Sans se départir de leurs sourires, tous se mirent à entonner la classique chanson d’anniversaire. Deux serveurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là : l’un portait un plateau avec les différents verres d’alcool, et l’autre portait un énorme gâteau. Faith n’en revenait pas. Oh, bien sûr elle savait que si Bosco l’avait supplié de venir c’était pour fêter son anniversaire, il lui avait fait comprendre un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires du commissariat, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à tout ça. Elle le regarda d’ailleurs avec un air surpris. Il se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire tout en haussant innocemment les épaules.</p><p>« De la part des patrons, un joyeux anniversaire. »</p><p>Le serveur ayant apporté le gâteau avait dit cela en s’adressant à Faith. Il lui offrit un sourire poli et lui demanda également si elle souhaitait se charger de découper le gâteau. Elle accepta d’un simple hochement de tête, encore une fois trop surprise pour répondre. A côté d’elle, le sourire de Bosco ne diminuait pas, mais il y avait un petit air d’étonnement dans son expression. Il n’était donc pas dans le coup, mais très content de la situation tout de même. </p><p>« Tu étais obligé de le dire à tout le monde ? »</p><p>Elle lui avait glissé cette question alors qu’elle tendait une assiette à Davis qui était à côté de son partenaire. Il se pencha à son tour vers elle, prétextant attraper une fourchette pour leur collègue, et lui répondit de la même manière.</p><p>« J’avais besoin de lui demander un service, c’est venu comme ça dans la conversation. »</p><p>Il ne chercha même pas à s’excuser bien que la jeune femme ne semblât pas avoir apprécié ce petit détail. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait remarquer à Bosco qu’elle n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle qu’elle vieillissait. Et le crier sur tous les toits n’arrangeaient pas les choses. Aucun des deux ne revint sur le sujet au cours de la soirée. Faith ne voulait pas non plus vexer son meilleur ami à cause d’une réaction puérile. C’est donc dans une bonne ambiance qu’ils savourèrent tous ce gâteau surprise. Au bout d’un moment le patron du bar s’approcha d’eux pour glisser un mot à Bosco. Faith en profita alors pour le remercier chaleureusement. Quand il retourna au travail, le partenaire de patrouille de la jeune femme se leva également. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts pour attirer son attention.</p><p>« J’ai une surprise pour toi.<br/>
-	Quoi ? Où vas-tu ?<br/>
-	Ne bouge pas. »</p><p>Sur ces derniers mots il lui fit un clin d’œil et s’éloigna du groupe. Elle se retourna pour interroger ses collègues mais aucun d’eux n’était au courant. La seule chose que Bosco avait bien voulu leur dire était qu’il voulait fêter son anniversaire chez Haggerty’s autour d’un verre et qu’il comptait sur leur présence. Un bruit de micro que l’on allume attira leur attention de l’autre côté de l’établissement. Là ils aperçurent Bosco, dans un coin éclairé du bar au-dessus duquel était accrochée une guirlande de fortune sur laquelle était écris en grand : « Joyeux anniversaire Faith ! ». Tout le monde avait désormais les yeux braqués sur lui. Certains avaient même retournés leur chaise pour pouvoir lui faire face sans se tordre le cou. </p><p>« Bonsoir à tous. Je ne vous embêterais pas très longtemps, c’est promis. Aujourd’hui c’est l’anniversaire d’une personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux et, même si elle déteste que ça se sache, je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. Alors voilà… Faith, c’est pour toi. »</p><p>Il posa le micro sur son pied et quitta un instant le cercle lumineux pour revenir avec une guitare. Le public improvisé lui accorda quelques applaudissements d’encouragement. La lumière diminua en intensité et le bar se retrouva plongé dans une ambiance tamisée. Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, Faith enleva la main qu’elle avait mise devant son visage pour cacher le fait qu’elle rougissait, mal à l’aise. Elle découvrit alors les talents cachés de Bosco. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il savait jouer de la guitare, et encore moins qu’il savait chanter. Elle l’avait déjà surpris en train de fredonner mais à chaque fois il s’était interrompu quand il avait remarqué sa présence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« When the road gets dark<br/>
And you can no longer see,<br/>
Let my love throw a spark.<br/>
Have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>La voix de Bosco la fit frissonner. Elle était à la fois douce et pénétrante. Et Faith savait qu’il n’avait pas choisis cette chanson au hasard. C’était un clin d’œil entre eux. Cette phrase, il l’utilisait souvent quand il voulait s’assurer qu’elle lui faisait complètement confiance. Mais à chaque fois c’était au cours d’une discussion très sérieuse, ou dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Et ce soir représentait à la fois l’une et l’autre.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« And when the tears you cry<br/>
Are all you can believe,<br/>
Just give these loving arms a try.<br/>
Have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Alors qu’il continuait de chanter, Bosco ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les accords s’enchainaient les uns après les autres, comme s’ils étaient ancrés en lui. L’intensité de son regard la bouleversa en même temps que ses mots. Le souvenir des dramatiques événements auxquels elle avait dû faire face ressurgit en elle tout d’un coup. Mais la sensation était étrange. C’était comme si elle était anesthésiée, qu’elle ne ressentait rien du tout. En fait, elle avait plutôt l’impression que la voix de Bosco faisait ressortir ces blessures pour mieux les apaiser ensuite.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me »</i>
  </p>
</div>On aurait dit une formule magique. La promesse d’un avenir meilleur. Et c’est en cet instant, alors que son cœur se serrait et que sa gorge se nouait d’émotion, c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle réalisa à quel point elle l’aimait. Oui, elle aimait cet homme comme elle n’avait jamais aimé personne, pas même Fred. Malgré toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, elle avait toujours refusé d’envisager cette possibilité. Et pourtant cela semblait être une évidence.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« When your secret heart<br/>
Cannot speak easily,<br/>
I say: “Come here darling, from a whisper start<br/>
To have a little faith in me” »</i>
  </p>
</div>Un sourire vint éclairer son visage malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle chassa ces dernières d’une main pour continuer à regarder Bosco. Il n’y avait que lui pour faire ressortir en elle tant de comportements contradictoires. Mais c’était cela même qui représentait qui elle était vraiment. Bosco ne faisait que mettre en avant sa nature profonde, tout en complexité. D’aussi loin que Faith le connaissait, jamais il n’avait essayé de changer quoi que ce fût. Pas comme Fred…  « Non. Stop. » Pensa-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle n’allait pas s’engager dans cette voie-là. Il n’y avait aucune matière à comparer entre les deux hommes. Elle se reconcentra donc sur son partenaire, la respiration tremblant toujours au creux de sa poitrine.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« When your back's against the wall<br/>
Just turn around and you will see<br/>
That I will catch… I will catch your fall.<br/>
Just have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Elle ne voyait désormais plus que lui. Tout le reste autour d’eux avait disparu, elle se sentait comme dans une bulle. Elle ne souvenait pas qu’on lui ait fait de surprise aussi bouleversante que celle-ci auparavant. D’une certaine façon c’était là un geste bien plus intime que n’importe quelle autre chose. Bien sûr ce n’était évidemment pas comparable avec les surprises que pouvaient lui faire Emily et Charlie. Elle n’avait pas encore tout à fait à surmonter leur décès, mais elle savait qu’avec le soutien de ses amis, avec le soutien de Bosco en particulier, ça ne serait plus qu’une question de temps. Elle avait confiance.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me »</i>
  </p>
</div>Faith se demanda ce qu’auraient pensé ses deux enfants de ses sentiments pour leur « oncle B ». Qu’aurait pensé Emily en particulier ? Elle qui l’avait toujours défendue contre son père quand il l’accusait d’avoir une liaison avec son partenaire. Et ce, même à l’époque où elles se disputaient à longueur de temps. Quand un jour il lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre, elle lui avait juste répondu qu’elle le savait. Elle le sentait et cela lui suffisait. Faith avait toujours su que sa fille était plus sensible et plus douée qu’elle avec les sentiments qu’éprouvaient les gens. Elle l’aurait donc sûrement deviné avant qu’elle ne se décide à lui en parler. Et elle aurait compris. Cette pensée lui fit du bien.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« 'Cause I've been loving you<br/>
For such a long time girl<br/>
Expecting nothing in return,<br/>
Except for you to have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Tout en Faith voulait croire Bosco lorsqu’il chanta ce couplet-là. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis un certain temps. En réalité cela datait d’avant son divorce. Tout avait commencé avec des regards plus appuyés, des phrases plus ambiguës. Mais tant qu’elle était avec Fred, les choses n’avaient pas pu aller bien loin. Mais une fois qu’elle avait récupéré son nom de jeune fille la situation s’était débloquée toute seule. Ils s’étaient mis à passer encore plus de temps ensemble, dormant un coup chez l’un un coup chez l’autre. Entre temps la petite amie de Bosco s’était en allée car elle en avait marre de sa passivité. Elle voulait que leur relation aille plus loin, mais lui se satisfaisait du peu qu’ils avaient en commun : des parties de jambes en l’air phénoménales et de temps en temps un petit déjeuner ensemble. Bosco était ainsi. Il refusait de s’engager à la légère.<p>Elle espérait que pour tous les deux, les choses seraient différentes. Car ce qu’ils partageaient était inimitable. Et même si leur « relation », comme tout le monde le sous-entendait, ne se résumait pour le moment qu’à quelques baisers échangés dans un moment où ils étaient tous les deux à la recherche d’une certaine forme de réconfort, il y avait quelque chose de plus fort au-delà. Ils avaient notamment derrière eux une dizaine d’années d’une amitié solide.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« You see the time… time is our friend<br/>
But for us there is no end<br/>
All you got to do,<br/>
Is have a little bit of faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Rose Boscorelli lui avait dit un jour qu’elle aimait son fils encore plus que sa propre vie, et que de le voir enchainer les relations « sans avenir » les unes après les autres l’attristait. Faith lui avait alors demandé où était le problème tant que sa façon de vivre lui convenait. Après tout, il n’était écrit nulle-part que chaque individu dans le monde devait trouver l’amour et fonder une famille pour réussir sa vie et être heureux. La vieille femme avait fini lui admettre qu’elle préférerait le voir avec une femme comme elle, qui veille sur lui et qui l’aime suffisamment pour supporter son tempérament tout en sachant le remettre en place quand nécessaire.<p>« Je suis sa meilleure amie, c’est normal que je veille sur lui. Mais Bosco est un grand garçon, Rose. Il saura trouver la bonne. Il a juste besoin d’un peu de temps.<br/>
-	Ou d’une paire de lunette.<br/>
-	Pardon ?<br/>
-	Nous sommes tous comme ça, à scruter l’horizon pour trouver un trésor qui se trouve parfois juste sous nos yeux. »</p><p>La barmaid lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. Quand elle comprit le sens de ses propos, Faith ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de réussir à mettre suffisamment d’ordre dans son esprit pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose de plus intelligent qu’un enchainement de bégaiements. </p><p>« Mais ce dont on a besoin n’est pas toujours ce qui se trouve sous nos yeux, Rose. Ce qu’il y a entre Bosco et moi est très fort c’est vrai, mais cela n’a rien à avoir avec l’amour que tu lui souhaites.<br/>
-	Faith, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je vois encore clair chez les petits jeunes comme vous. Et je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que tu l’aimes au moins autant qu’il t’aime toi. »</p><p>On dit toujours qu’il est plus facile de décrypter les signes quand il s’agit des autres, alors que l’on se borne à les ignorer quand il s’agit de nous-même. C’était sûrement vrai pour elle et Bosco. Du moins c’était ce qu’il semblait après coup. Peut-être qu’à l’avenir elle demanderait davantage conseil à la mère de son partenaire, car sa clairvoyance était surprenante.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« You see that I will hold you up<br/>
I will hold you up, now<br/>
All you gotta do is<br/>
Have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Une nouvelle fois Faith se força à arrêter de penser. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de cette soirée. Sur la scène improvisé de chez Haggerty’s, Bosco ne l’avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, mais un sourire s’était dessiné sur son visage. Avait-il suivi le cours de ses pensées ? Peut-être. En tout cas cela ne l’aurait pas étonné plus que ça. Ils avaient toujours eu, l’un comme l’autre, une certaine facilité pour lire en leur partenaire comme dans un livre ouvert. Sully avait d’ailleurs fait une remarque à ce propos un jour. Il disait que parfois c’était assez étrange ; que cela allait au-delà de la confiance mutuelle qui se développait normalement entre deux partenaires de patrouille qui bossent ensemble depuis des années.<p>Oui, d’une certaine façon le vieux Sullivan avait raison. C’était plus que de la confiance. Et c’est ce qui rendait leur duo si particulier, si unique.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>« You see: time is our friend.<br/>
Oh Baby…<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me<br/>
Have a little faith in me. »</i>
  </p>
</div>Quand la dernière s’évapora dans les airs, le public applaudit. Certaines personnes se levèrent même, mais Bosco n’y prêta pas attention. Il reposa la guitare qu’il avait empruntée et quitta la scène d’un pas tranquille mais déterminé. Avant qu’il n’ait pu rejoindre sa tablée, Faith se leva et s’approcha de lui. Ses yeux verts étaient assombris par l’émotion et un sourire éclairait tout son visage. Le jeune homme l’accueilli avec plaisir en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.<p>« Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il. »</p><p>A peine avait-il terminé de prononcer ces deux petits mots que les mains de sa partenaire vinrent se poser sur ses joues, et que son visage s’approcha du sien. L’instant d’après, leurs lèvres se rencontraient. Il n’était plus question de réconfort ou d’une intime amitié. Durant ce moment hors du temps, ils étaient comme détachés du monde qui les entourait. Il n’existait plus rien d’autre qu’eux et leurs cœurs qui battaient à l’unisson. Bosco attira la jeune femme plus près de lui d’une pression dans le bas de son dos, et elle laissa glisser ses mains de son visage pour les joindre sur sa nuque. Ils approfondirent le baiser, se goûtant, se cherchant l’un l’autre. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux s’accrochèrent quelques secondes puis Faith plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, respirant son parfum si envoutant. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent légèrement, comme libéré d’un fardeau trop longtemps porté. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, tout simplement. Bosco approcha sa bouche tellement près de son oreille que son souffle vînt la chatouiller légèrement quand il se mit à chuchoter. </p><p>« Je t’aime. »</p><p>Le policier avait choisi d’extérioriser ses sentiments qu’il savait partagés. Il l’avait lu dans les yeux de sa partenaire, bien que celle-ci garde le silence. Sans doute avait-elle peur de le brusquer. Après tout, il n’avait jamais dit ces mots « magiques » à aucune autre femme auparavant.  Il lui vola un autre baiser et la sentit alors sourire contre ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne s’écarte pour lui rendre ses mots doux. Puis, toujours dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils retournèrent s’installer à leur table en compagnie de leurs collègues et amis. Ces derniers n’avaient pu s’empêcher de pousser des acclamations et autres cris de joie quand avait eu lieu ce petit intermède romantique entre les deux officiers de 55-David. </p><p>« Il était temps ! commenta Davis. »</p><p>Nombreux furent ceux qui approuvèrent le commentaire du plus jeune policier de la bande. C’était en effet la première manifestation officielle de leur relation. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulais précipiter les choses, même si maintenant tout le monde savait. Comme l’avait rappelé Bosco sur scène, le temps était et serait toujours leur allié. Il suffisait d’avoir un peu confiance. Cette soirée était un bon exemple de cela : elle avait fait confiance à Bosco et lui avait accordé de son temps même si elle n’y était pas disposée, et pourtant il avait tenu sa promesse de lui faire passer une bonne soirée. Meilleure encore que ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>